


Turbulent Love

by InTheMix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Immortal Harry, M/M, Post Avengers, Romance, but not really, changed hp timeline, ficlet style, music challenge prompt, pre Iron Man 3, pre age of ultron, reposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheMix/pseuds/InTheMix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unlikely romance between a man who lost himself to time and the person who brings him back to life. If only things could be simple.  </p>
<p>Harry Potter timeline moved up by a thousand years.</p>
<p>Ten Song Challenge.<br/>Reposted from FF.net<br/>Original Publish Date 11 July, 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turbulent Love

**Author's Note:**

> The basic premise of the challenge is you set your playlist on shuffle and you can only write in the time of the song. As such, the fic isn't as well thought out or edited as are to my standards today. However, I feel like I should bring over some of my older fics to AO3... I have edited it a bit since the original but not much.
> 
> You can find the complete original on fanfiction.net under the same title and pen name.

Turbulent Love

1\. Apologize by Timbaland Feat One Republic

Harry was running down the streets of the country lane near his heavily warded home of many centuries. He was planning to show it to his soon to be husband. That was until he had found Tony in bed with Pepper earlier that night. She was on top of Tony's bare chest with their lips firmly connected in a passionate embrace. He knew that this would eventually come to pass. Of the few times he had relationships they always ended in such a way. None could really stand his agelessness for long. So he quietly left the room without ever glancing back. Resigned to what he thought inevitable.

2\. It's Only a Fairy Tale… Alyssa Searrs(Yuko Miyamura)

After becoming the Master of Death life had slowly become more and more surreal and meaningless. No matter what he did to prevent it he started to become more distant from the world around him. Eventually, he became so distant he had lost touch with the wizarding world and stuck somewhat to the ever growing muggle world.  
So as time passed he slowly faded into nothing more than a legend. All he was to the wizarding world now was a bed time story that seemed too fantastic to be real to all those who heard the tale of 'Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived.' A powerful wizard from a bygone age who conquered death and brought peace to the magical world. 

He felt the same distant detachment as he listened to the ones he had lost on the wind always just out of his reach.

Harry was but a shadow to an ever changing world until he met the man that changed everything for him, Tony Stark.

3\. The Element Song by Tom Lehrer

When Tony first took Harry to his lab he was taken back at how far science had come! There was so much he didn't know as he had spent the last few centuries as isolated as he could from all civilization and only interacted with it for basic supplies. Though he did interact with the muggle world, it was not much more than it's wizarding counter part. It truly did amaze him. All that there was in the world and he had been missing it.

4\. Cartoon Heroes by…

When Director Fury first asked him to join SHIELD he was shocked. Not only had this muggle had somehow known about him but that he would be chosen in the first place. He was a recluse, a hermit that never ventured far from his hidden home and would only occasionally go farther away to find something new to entertain himself with for a while. So he denied the request not thinking he would be of much help anyways.

However, after what seemed to be many years going by the director's more advanced age and now missing eye, he was given a request to join a new task force to protect the Earth called The Avengers Initiative. Harry decided that if the Earth was so desperate that it needed him he might at well help. There was not much else to do.

5\. Panic Switch by Silversun Pickups

Harry spent the centuries in a constant stream of oblivion. Days, weeks, years seemed to blur together in his splendid isolation. So when he first started to be amongst people for prolonged periods of time he constantly had panic attacks. Tony being the curious fellow that he is decided to give the new guy a hand and that was the beginning of what became an interesting relationship.

6\. Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton

Their romance was not a typical one and certainly not one Harry ever thought that he would be in but Tony had managed to wriggle his way deep into his heart. Harry knew he would do anything for the man. That's why he had to end it. It would only ever bring either of them pain as Tony aged while he did not. The resentment would grow and in the end all he would be is heartbroken.

"Tony, It's over."

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"I'm not letting you go."

"And if I leave?"

"I'll follow you."

"How far?"

"To Hell and back if I need to."

"Promise?"

"Always."

In the end Harry couldn't leave Tony that day and resolved to somehow make it work.

7\. Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down

Harry was having one of his rare episodes where something triggered his PTSD and he got lost in his memories. He was back to when his friends and family were alive and fighting Voldemort, living through their pain, their deaths. While he was lost in his world his magic would lash out at anyone who got near, even his loved ones. Tony found out the hard way.

Harry woke to find his fiancé sitting next to him, a giant band aid across his cheek and arms wrapped in gauze.

"I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me." Harry was so afraid that one day Tony would have enough of him and leave.

"I'm still here Harry and I'm not leaving." Tony said this with a tone of finality while gathering the much smaller man in his arms.

"Thank you."

8\. Remember the Name by Fort Minor

The battle against the Chitari was in full swing and Tony couldn't help but take a second or two to see the ease at which Harry handled his sword and cut down the enemy. He saw the determined look in his eyes as he moved in precise elegant movements that must have taken lifetimes of hard training to perfect. Harry had told him that, to his people, his name was the stuff of legends and his battle prowess was second to none. Some small part of him hadn't fully believed the small delicate looking man until that moment.

9\. Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day

Harry should have known that this would happen. He knew that as Death's Master his life was destined to be lonely. In the end all his loved ones, either near or far, would ultimately leave him for death. What he hadn't expected was to lose this one on their own volition, not the one that had claimed to follow him to Hell and back, not the one that he had poured out his soul to after centuries of silent suffering. The one he had put his trust into against all reason. He should have known though before it even happened. It was his fault for he knew he walked a lonely road and nothing could change that, not even the "Great Tony Stark."

He was leaving to a place no one could find him and Harry wished he didn't have to.

10\. I Will Follow You Into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie

Tony did come after him. Just as Harry was going to apparate away to his new home Tony grabbed his arm firmly.

"How did you find me?" The harsh tone surprised Tony.

"A certain demi-god owed me one."

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"Looking for you. Why did you leave me with nothing but a note saying you didn't want to see me again?"

"I saw you with Pepper. You obviously don't want me anymore so I left."

"What are you talking about? What's this about Pepper?"

"I saw you together kissing in our bedroom with you half way undressed! I can put together what happened. It wouldn't be the first time its happened to me."

"Nothing happened. Pepper was helping me replace the arc reactor in my chest when she slipped. I swear that's all that happened! I love you damnit! I would never cheat on you."

"Do you mean it?"

"We can call Pepper right now and she'll tell you or Jarvis can show you the security video."

Harry's eyes went glassy as he jumped into Tony's arms. He just needed a reason to stay and if what Tony said was true it was reason enough.

"I'm so sorry for doubting you."

"It's okay. I told you I would follow you anywhere didn't I?"

"Yes, I suppose you did."


End file.
